Not Exactly What I Wanted
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Suddenly being single on Valentines Day doesn't seem like such a bad idea... especially when your only candidates for a date are four basically schizophrenic boys who are ready to kill for your affection. JakexMiley JoshxMiley JohnnyxMiley OliverxMiley
1. Letters

Here is a _slightly_ Valentines Day related fic. I posted it now because it might run a little over Valentines Day, and there may be a sequel.

Anyways, note that this story includes **_a LOT _**of pairings involving Miley.

There will be **Miley/Johnny, Miley/Josh, Miley/Jake, Miley/Oliver… **you get it, right? Read on to find out WHY there are so many pairings. I'm going to be fair and put in large doses of each pairing, even if I am a huge Moliver fan.

Due to midterms this week, there will be no updates from me until Friday, maybe. That all depends on the readers' reactions though with whether or not I should continue, and how many readers felt like 'reacting'.

Anyways, enjoy, and even when the beginning is pretty 'Anti-Jake', ignore it. There will be just as much Miley/Jake as there will be for the other pairings.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Not Exactly What I Wanted**_

_**Chapter 1: Letters **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

A chipper, sixteen year old, Miley Stewart skipped down the stairs, a smile pasted on her face. She swung around the wall and looked intently at her father, who was at the stove, and the stack of pancakes on the table.

"What's got you all smiley, bud?" a now curious, but smiling, Robby Ray asked his daughter, as he finished off the pancake mix.

"Oh, nothing in particular," she smiled to herself as she headed for the table. She was dressed her best as usual, though anyone could sense how happy she was by looking at her face.

"Is it about that zombie slayer boy?" her father questioned, a little annoyed, but amused, as he took a seat at the breakfast table across from his daughter.

"I did you a favor and got you the mail," came Jackson's voice as the door swung open. He lazily tossed the envelopes onto the kitchen counter. "Nothing interesting there. I just took my Swimsuit Edition of Sports Illustrated from the pile though," he said, as he seated himself at the table, and took Miley's stack of pancakes.

Miley's smile worked into a slight frown. She nearly opened her mouth to talk, as Jackson stuffed his face, but he beat her to it.

"There's somethin' in there for you from that zombie slaying kid," he said, chewing down on the pancake in his mouth.

Miley's eyes immediately lit up, and she looked happier, but a little curious.

The reason she'd come down all happy in the first place was because Jake was supposed to be arriving today from a shooting for a movie in New Zealand. If he'd gotten her a gift, she wondered why he couldn't have just given it to her face to face when they met at the beach later.

Regardless, she took the white envelope, and ran back up to her room.

"So. How's college?" Robby turned to his son.

"The parties are great," Jackson smiled and nodded, stuffing more pancake into his mouth as he drowned the rest on his plate with syrup.

-----

-----

After shutting the door behind her, Miley nearly tore the letter apart in anticipation. She stuck her index finger under the flap and tore the envelope open. She then reached for the letter to find one not typed, but written in Jake's neat scrawl.

The letter was paper clipped to a Polaroid picture of him, smiling handsomely at the camera.

She couldn't help but smile more. Now she was a little excited about the letter.

"_February 5, 2009_

_Dear Miley, _

_It's been a long time since I've seen you… and, I'm sorry. It's going to have to stay that way for a while. The filming of the movie has been extended by another month because of some freak thunder storms that were NOT supposed to happen._

_Again, it's been a long time. A really long time, since I've seen you, or touched you, or even held your hand._

_And Miles, honestly, I don't think I can keep doing this. _

_I can't keep not seeing you and supposedly 'being' with you. It's been nearly a year now, and it's just not working out. I'm sorry Miles. _

_I think it'd be best if we were just… friends. This long distance thing has been happening too often lately, and it's getting in the way, and, I really just can't handle this right now._

_I'm sorry. My manager calling, got to go. _

_I'll call you sometime to talk about this. _

_See you around, _

_Jake Ryan."_

He ended the letter with his large signature, and Miley found herself frozen.

She wondered how he even had the **_nerve_** to break up with her over a **_letter_**.

Then it hit her that Jake didn't really want her anymore.

He didn't want to see her.

He didn't want to be with her.

He didn't like her back like she liked him anymore.

On top of that, he probably just wanted to start dating other people.

Maybe he already _did_ start dating other people.

A lump formed in her throat, and she fought the urge to cry.

Then she remembered.

He sent her a **_letter_** breaking up with her.

_**A LETTER. **_

Her teeth gnashed together, and she suddenly wondered why she'd ever gone out with a spineless airhead like Jake Ryan.

She fought the urge to throw something out the window.

The urge won, and she tore up his letter, and his picture, and threw it out the window with a loud, frustrated, scream.

-----

-----

The blonde pat at her friend's back reassuringly, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It'll be alright, Miley," Lilly said, and Miley only sneered.

"It's fine. He's just a spineless jerk who had the nerve to break up with me over a letter. I'm glad we're through," she said, almost meaning it, even when she was still a little hurt and disappointed inside. She couldn't will herself to cry though. She wasn't one of those girls.

"That's the spirit," Lilly smiled, as they stood from the couch.

Jackson had left to go with Robby to "get a new battery for his car" though it was mostly in order to escape Miley ever since they heard her scream. So the house had been nearly empty when Lilly came.

"Anyways, you wanna check out the new boardwalk? The stores and stuff just opened yesterday," the blonde suggested, and her friend nodded.

"Sure. Do you think they sell murder weapons or some sort of toxic gas that can be placed in a box and sent to New Zealand?" Miley asked rather casually, as they made their way out of the house.

"For the former… why spend money on a murder weapon when you can just use a big textbook, or a steak knife? And the latter… that's what Oliver is for," Lilly replied.

Both quivered as they shut the door behind them.

The way to the boardwalk wasn't long, and was quite enjoyable since it had been a nice, sunny day. There was a slight breeze, which was the coldest weather they in Malibu would ever get in the winter.

As they walked along, Miley's face went from smiling and slightly cheerful to sneering and slightly murderous.

"Um… Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asked, looking at her friend who had been looking around.

"Look at them… all so happy and together," she grumbled, and the blonde looked around to see just what Miley was talking about.

The beach was swarmed with couples holding hands, and playing in the water, and picnicking under large umbrellas.

"Oh. Well, it _is_ almost Valentines Day," Lilly reminded her, and Miley shrugged.

"I know! And Jake had the nerve to break up with me about a _week_ before Valentines Day!" Miley threw her hands up, and Lilly sighed – but then smiled.

"What can I say, Miley? _He's got nerve_," she laughed at her own joke, only to have her friend staring at her with murderous eyes, and disbelief. The laughing died down to a fake cough, as they finally reached the boardwalk.

"Yeah. That one killed me," Miley replied with a monotone voice.

"Oh, Miley, come on, cheer up. I'm sure you'll find a Valentine by then," Lilly said, as they entered a store.

"Yeah right. I'm a mess. Everyone thought I was so in love with Jake that no one will even want to talk to me – especially when word spreads that he dumped me," Miley said with a slight frown.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Word doesn't spread around _that_ fast," Lilly let out. She turned, and began to leaf through a rack of clothes, when a loud whisper was heard.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that Jake Ryan dumped?" two freshman from their school whispered from a rack about six feet away. One was pointing right past Lilly. "He was supposed to be coming back today, but I heard he wanted to stay away from her, so he stayed back in New Zealand to do just that."

The blonde turned to find Miley looking at her through narrow, half lidded, eyes, sarcasm and murder written all over her face.

"Um, let's go to another store, okay?" Lilly grabbed Miley by the wrist, dragging her out of the store.

They walked further down the boardwalk, passing all sorts of shops.

"Small… boring… I wouldn't shop there… no… who dedicates a whole shop to hair razors?" Lilly muttered on, as they passed a bunch of shops.

Miley paid more attention to the couples walking along, staring into each other's eyes lovingly, than the store names and whatnot.

"Ooo! That looks interesting," Lilly stopped abruptly, so that Miley bumped into her.

"What does?" Miley said grumpily, and Lilly pointed at a small shop with a glass display draped over with purple velvet from the inside. Nothing could be seen from the outside, except for the curtains, and even the glass door was covered by the purple velvet. Even with the mysterious charm the shop set, there was a tacky 'Open' sign hanging over the door.

"_Madame Shoshanna's Magic Shop_," Lilly read the title of the store. "Magical entities, fortune telling, palm readings."

"Oh, come on Lilly. You know that all of that is a bunch of crap. None of it's real," Miley reminded her friend, as she laughed and Lilly laughed along too. "Besides, if the shop was anything sincerely mystical, why is the title so 'blah'?"

"Hey, you could use a laugh, right? Come on, let's get our fortunes told, and our hands read!" the blonde said, grabbing Miley by the wrist, pulling her along.

The brunette groaned as the door opened and the door chimes sounded.

With a sway, the door shut, and they were in a dimly lit shop that looked much like a store you'd find in Harry Potter's 'Diagon Alley'.

The shop was rather small, since it was crowded by all the displays in the way, and there was a large counter a few feet away from the door. Behind that was another purple velvet curtain, not parted.

"Lilly, this place is kinda creepy. Can we leave? Please?" Miley asked, squeezing at her friend's wrist when she saw a jar on one of the shelves with something floating in it.

"Oh, shut up. It's only for show, remember?" the blonde reminded her.

"Who goes there?!" a loud, serious, strict woman's voice thundered from behind the curtain.

Lilly giggled as Miley jumped. The brunette sneered at her friend, and crossed her arms.

They heard the clacking of shoes, and both expected quite a show from the theatrical way the voice had called on them.

But, both stopped laughing once they saw a bloodstained, gloved, hand beginning to part the curtains…

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Dun, dun, duuun. Hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Leave a review on your way out if you can.


	2. A Threat?

Midterms are over! Sweeeet. I'm happy – but nervous for the yucky results.

Anyways, I got to writing the next chapter right away once I got home from school. It was a little short at first, then I checked my reviews, and I had _seventeen_. That is a lot for me – especially for just the first chapter. And… it was also quite a treat after bashing my brain in for the week. So… because, of the response, I decided to make this chapter a little longer.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it.

So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Not Exactly What I Wanted**_

**_Chapter 2: A Threat? _**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

Lilly almost screamed, but chose to turn and run to the door. Miley ran after her, slamming into the blonde, so that the two were in a heap on the floor in front of the door. The as they hit the door, the door chimes sounded, and whatever was behind the curtain was now standing behind the counter.

"Hey? Where'd you think you're going?" a soft voice, with Jamaican twang, questioned and the two stood hastily. They brushed themselves off and looked over at who stood behind the counter.

There stood a plump, but tall, café-colored woman, who was big lipped, and quite oddly dressed. She wore bright clothes and several bracelets and bangles on each arm, as well as a bright yellow bandana.

Looking at the two intently, she slipped the glove splashed with said 'blood' off, as the two watched in horror. Lilly's hand crept up to the door's handle, and the woman huffed out.

"Oh, you calm down now. I was just surprised when I heard someone come in. I was cleaning out the back room, and I spilled my nail polish – I was just putting it away. See?" the woman said, as she flashed her red fingernails at the two terrified girls.

Both slightly relieved, they sighed. Miley stood straight, keep her guard up, while Lilly already reverted back to her carefree self.

"You're Madame Shoshanna?" she asked, not too surprised.

The two took in the way the woman was dressed as she looked at them through observing eyes.

"Sure am. I'm sensing one of you wants to be here, and the other, not so much," she said, looking back and forth between Miley and Lilly.

"How'd you know?" Miley asked, and she crossed her arms, looking at the woman curiously.

"Judging by the way you're looking at me, hon," she smiled and nodded. "So, I guess _you_ want your palm read?" she asked Lilly, and the girl smiled, but shook her head.

"Actually, I _did_ want to, but, Miley here needs some cheering up, so, could you do her first? Plus, I have to go meet up with someone… outside first so –"

"You do?" Miley asked, through grit teeth.

"Yes, Miley, I do," Lilly smiled and nodded, though it was blatantly obvious she was lying. Everything in Miley's eyes at the moment read 'Why are you doing this to me?'

"Alright then. Come on… _Miley._ Step in here behind the curtain when you're ready," Madame Shoshanna said, and the girl looked back at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Miley. It won't be so bad. Plus, I needed to call my brother and tell him to tape my TV show anyways," Lilly whispered, as the woman disappeared behind the curtain.

"You're ditching me _FOR THAT_?!" Miley exclaimed, and Lilly smiled sheepishly.

"For five seconds. Seriously, I'll only be a few minutes. Now, go. They wouldn't have given this lady a store if she was a mass murderer," the blonde rolled her eyes. With an angry huff, Miley nodded, and made her way behind the counter.

Behind the curtains was a room even more dimly lit, and fragrant, unlike the musty smell of the shop before the curtains. There was a round table in the center of the room, draped over with a velvet table cloth, a stack of cards off to the side. There was no crystal ball or anything, but the fortune teller was sitting, waiting patiently for Miley to sit down.

With unease, she did, and Madame Shoshanna cleared her throat.

"Alright, so what's really going on?" the woman asked, and Miley shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"I know, your little friend back there just dragged you here for a reason. To cheer you up, she just said. Well, tell Madame Shoshanna all about it," she said, and Miley's eyebrows rose.

"Aren't you, like… supposed to tell me my future, or read my palm, or something?" she asked, and the woman merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. But I can see you've got a _different_ kind of problem, and I would like to help. See, I majored in psychology – I'm actually a _doctor_, but, you know, doing this is much more fun than being in a germy old hospital," the woman laughed, and Miley looked at her, a little frightened.

"Um… wouldn't you earn more money by being a doctor?" Miley asked, as she laughed nervously. Her suspicions increased so that she fully believed that this woman was crazy.

"Yes. I've been working as a doctor for twenty-five years, I think it's high time I deserve a break. Anyways, I can see you've probably got boy problems."

"Yeah," Miley nodded, looking at Madame Shoshanna suspiciously. But, the more she thought about what she said, the more the reality of the situation from earlier came pouring into her mind. "My boyfriend just broke up with me over a LETTER, like, just a week before Valentines Day – and I got that letter today. And, it really sucks, you know? I'm supposed to be able to be lovey dovey with someone on Valentines Day – and I should be able to spend it with a guy I like, but I know a bunch of guys are gonna be taken already. Plus, they're not gonna want to be with me, since they saw how into my ex I was, and once word gets around that **_he_** dumped **_me_**, that's gonna cause more trouble, and UGH! I just don't know what to think or do. I mean, I still sort of like that guy – the guy that I was with… but not really. I mean, half of the reason I want a… another guy for Valentines Day is because I kinda wanna get back at him – and I don't really like to admit it, considering that it happened just half an hour ago, but – you know, it's like I'm supposed to like him, and that drives me to like him, but right now, I hate him because he's a spineless RETARD!" Miley exclaimed, and the woman only looked at her, nodding her head. The brunette took a deep breath, and wondered if the woman sitting across from her had heard anything she just breathed out.

"I see. And I guess that means you just want to maybe… bounce back. Find another guy that will like you for you, no matter what. A guy that likes you, and that you'll like, and that will never leave your side – the kind of guy this ex-boyfriend of yours would be a little jealous of," Madame Shoshanna nodded, and Miley sighed.

"YES! That's exactly it. But I don't want it to seem like I'm just desperate to just get a guy just for Valentines Day. And, I don't really want to look like a… a slut who just jumps boyfriends once she's done with one. But, I guess it'd take a miracle, or some amazing magic trick to accomplish," she laughed sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Something about Madame Shoshanna seemed to grow cold, and Miley felt less welcome than before.

"Why do I say what?" she asked, a worried smile coming across her face.

"The context in which you were saying 'miracle' and 'magic trick' was sarcastic. Do you not believe in magic and miracles?" she asked a little snappily. She seemed less warm and welcoming than before and instead testy and overprotective.

Miley stared at the woman, a little surprised at sudden switch of attitudes.

"I mean – well, no. If magic and miracles existed, Jake and I would still be together," she said, forgetting the fact that she'd used Jake's name. The woman's eyebrows rose, and she stared down at Miley, making her want to shrink back in her seat.

"What are you saying?" Madame Shoshanna asked, her nostrils flaring a little, though she looked amused.

Miley wondered how someone could get so worked up over something like not believing in magic.

'_Then again, she is probably a little crazy. What doctor starts a freakin' magic shop?'_ she thought, still a little confused.

"I'm saying that – I – I don't know! What are we talking about, really?" she asked, hoping to wear down the odd look that the woman was staring her at with.

"You were saying that you didn't believe in magic," Madame Shoshanna's eyebrows rose again, and Miley gulped. She was now a little worried about her current position.

"Well, I really don't," she stood her ground, though she was shaking in the inside. The words 'run like a puma' raced through her mind. "Of course, if it did fix my problems and stuff, I'd believe it."

"Oh, you're such a teenager. They must get what they want in order to believe," the woman shook her head. Miley didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say. It was only two seconds after the woman looked up, her face going from disappointed to happy, that she stood and motioned for Miley to leave.

Miley was now frightened.

"Then, so be it," Madame Shoshanna said, a sort of glint in her eyes.

The girl stayed in her chair, as she looked at the woman with confusion in her eyes.

"Um… so be what?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs under the table cloth.

"You wait and see. Just wait and see, and you will find yourself_ believing_ with the help of others, at the beginning of a new day," she said, and Miley stood up when the woman began to look slightly impatient.

"So… how much do I owe you?" she asked, as she made her way to the curtain.

"You will have paid soon enough."

"…" Miley was now more frightened than ever.

Wanting to escape the confines of the strange shop, and the presence of the freaky lady, she nodded, and walked forward, ignoring the crazy psychic's little play on words.

Once she walked through the velvet curtains, she saw Lilly wandering around the shop, looking at strange oddities. She was over by a few oddly shaped, unlabeled, bottles.

"Did you want to have a go?" Madame Shoshanna asked Lilly, and Miley looked at her wide eyed, 'say NO. PLEASE SAY NO' written all over her face.

"Um, it's alright. I'll just come back another day – nobody's home, so I'm going to miss my TV show because my brother was supposed to tape it, and –" Miley gave the blonde a 'look', and she finally stopped " – yeah, just maybe another day."

"Alright. You girls go on and have a good day," Madame Shoshanna said, flashing a knowing smile at Miley, a slightly crazy twinkle in her eye, as she turned to disappear behind the velvet curtains.

Miley waited until the sound of the woman's footfalls lessened, and grabbed Lilly by the wrist quite roughly, pulling her out of the shop.

"Ooooow!" Lilly whined once they were outside in the sun. Miley finally let go of Lilly's wrist, as she looked around.

A slight breeze blew over and she sucked in the air in relief, after being stuffed up in the musty old shop.

"That woman is crazy, Lilly. Whacky wacko, I'm telling you," Miley said, as they began to walk down the boardwalk.

"Why would you say that?" the blonde asked in a curious laugh.

"She just is. She said something about being a doctor – then a bunch of crap about making me believe in magic, and weird things like that," Miley shivered.

"Oh. Well, at least you got a laugh out of it. Anyways, if you care, my brother is home, and he _is_ taping my TV show. You made me lie," Lilly said, poking Miley's arm. The brunette merely rolled her eyes, and began to look ahead.

"Well, at least your lying got us out of that cuckoo clock's shop!" Miley said, crossing her arms. "I bet that the stuff on the glove wasn't even nail polish…" she muttered.

"Oh, stop it. By the way Oliver –"

"_Do you believe in magiiiic? In a young girl's heart? How the music can freeee her whenever it starts…"_ Lilly was interrupted by the crooked, unmelodic voice of Oliver, as he came in between his two best friends, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"God, Oliver, please never sing again," Miley said, as both she and Lilly wriggled free from his grasp.

"You know you love my voice. All the ladies do," he said, winking at a random girl coming down the boardwalk. Said random girl gave him a disgusted look in return. "Anyways, heard about you and Jake. Sorry about that, Miley," and she couldn't help but smile. He spoke in warm tones, and had an unmistakably sincere look on his face. "I mean, he looked like a nice enough guy, and – OOOO! Cotton candy!" he exclaimed, running towards a vendor at the side of the boardwalk.

Lilly laughed, and Miley sneered.

"Just when I thought I had at least _one_ guy who cared about me in my life," she muttered, throwing a hand up in the air.

"Hey, Miley, look," Lilly started, as they stood and waited for Oliver to get his cotton candy. "Look who's coming this way."

Miley turned to watch Johnny Collins walking down the boardwalk, seeming to go in their direction. The wind blew in his hair and made his fro slightly bounce in an adorable way, and Miley looked at him in wonder.

"And look over there too!" Lilly said, pointing in the opposite direction. There was Josh walking their way, carrying a half eaten Popsicle and yapping away into his cell phone

"They're not so bad. Maybe one of them will be your new boyfriend, or Valentine, or beat Jake up, or something," Lilly suggested, elbowing Miley's side.

"I don't know. They probably heard about everything and –" she turned "– are any of them coming, or looking this way?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Johnny is!" Lilly exclaimed, and Miley turned towards Johnny, flashing a smile at him, only to have him walk by without a glance.

"Ugh, you liar!" Miley walked her friend's shoulder, and Lilly laughed, then stopped abruptly.

"Wait! Look! Josh alert!" Lilly exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Miley turned to give him the same smile, only to have him walk by, and chew absentmindedly on his Popsicle.

She turned and gave an annoyed, narrowed eyed look at Lilly.

"What? It was a _Freaky Friday_ movie moment, it was cool," the blonde pouted and, Miley sighed as Oliver ran back down towards them, half of his face hidden by the pink fluff he was holding before his face.

"Oliver, care to finish that pep talk you were giving me before you ran over to the cotton candy man?" Miley asked hopefully, and Oliver looked at her as the fluff disappeared within seconds, so that only a paper cone was in his hand.

"Was I saying something before that?" Oliver asked, as he took in another piece of cotton candy. Miley frowned, looked down, sighed, and shook her head. Lilly patted her back comfortingly, and looked at Oliver through narrowed eyes. Oliver froze and realized he'd probably done something wrong.

-----

-----

_12:00 AM, New Zealand Time _

The sheets rustled slightly as the boy sat up in the king-sized hotel bed. He brushed his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes, and took in deep breaths. Falling back into his mattress, he breathed out in an attempt to steady his heavily beating heart. A word dominated his mind, as images of it filled his head. He had to say it, and hear it, so that his heartbeat would steady just a little. So he breathed it softly, as he stared at the ceiling.

"_Miley." _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

There you have it. Please review on your way out if you can – they're much appreciated and sometimes even effect the length of each chapter (whistles to self).


	3. Repellant

Sorry for taking so long to update. Not exactly in time for Valentine's day, but, hey, if you're in the spirit, that shouldn't matter D

Anyways, this chapter isn't very interesting. It's more of a filler chapter, but it'll get things started.

And for those of you who were wondering, Jake was the guy at the end of the last chapter - I thought the fact that he was in ' New Zealand' gave it away.

Enjoy.

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Not Exactly What I Wanted_**

**_Chapter 3: Repellant _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------_**

It was at that minute that he sat up in bed, panting, sweating profusely. He brushed his hair back, as he sucked in deep breaths in order to slow down the pace of his heart. All he remembered thinking about was Miley - his _best friend _. For some reason her name had dominated his head, as did unwelcome, and unusual thoughts. After steadying his breathing, he sighed, sleep the farthest thing away from his mind. Instead, he slumped back into bed, and stared at the ceiling, her face in his mind once again.

_'Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley…' _

-----

-----

"It's February 6, 2009. Miley is bored. Miley has no plans," she muttered to herself, as she took a seat on the couch, allowing her head to loll back. She'd slept in, since she had absolutely nothing to do on a this Friday off from school.

"Miley should go shopping with Lilly," Lilly remarked, taking a bag of chips along with her as she took a seat next to Miley on the couch.

"I dunno. I feel so… drained of energy. It's like… I wanna do something, but I don't. Where's Oliver, by the way?" she asked, acknowledging the fact that her other best friend was not present.

"Are you curious enough to get off your butt and go look for him?" Lilly asked, standing up, looking back down at her expectantly.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"C'mon. I called him this morning. He said he was trying to sleep, and he told me to leave him alone," the blonde laughed, extending an arm out to Miley. "Maybe something's wrong."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her best friend, and scowled, then huffed out a sigh.

"_Fine_," she said, sighing once again, as she took Lilly's hand.

"Yay! We're going somewhere!" she clapped joyfully as she skipped out the Stewart's front door.

"Yeah. Oliver's house," Miley grumbled to herself as she trudged out the doorway.

-----

-----

It had turned out to be quite a nice day. The sun was shining. She sky was blue. The streets and the boardwalk were crowded with teens, as was the surf shop. Miley had always been a happy, bubbly girl on days like this, and she usually couldn't help but skip out the front door as Lilly had earlier. But today, she was feeling somewhat dark, and drained of energy - too gloomy for her usually happy, happy self.

She tried shrugging off the feeling once Lilly elbowed her ribs - which was not a pleasant feeling - as a warning. A warning that Johnny Collins was making his way down the block.

"Oh my gosh, Miley, say hi," Lilly ordered in a harsh whisper.

"I don't wanna," she replied, still feeling gloomy, though she was now somewhat interested.

"Yes you do! C'mon! He's coming!" Lilly said, elbowing Miley's ribs once again, so that she breathed out in pain.

"H- Hi Johnny!" Miley exclaimed, waving a hand in the air, her other hand rubbing the spot that Lilly had just knocked the wind out of.

The boy stood stalk still, as he stared down at Miley, still a few feet away. He smiled, and then didn't. His mouth followed this routine until it looked like he was twitching. Then, he blinked a few times, and let out a small "Hi," and turned the other way to run. He then tripped, looked back at Miley, then scrambled upwards and ran faster out of sight.

"What the -?" Lilly voiced, and Miley felt a stab of rejection, only adding to her gloomy mood.

"Yeah. He seemed to have enjoyed my presence. Thanks Lilly," the brunette said in a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, shush," the blonde replied, as they turned to Oliver's house.

Once they arrived at their door step, Lilly gave her traditional knock, that usually sent a smiling Mrs. Oken to the front door.

Instead, who opened the door today was Oliver's older brother, Andrew. Andrew was a tall boy, who bore much resemblance to Oliver. What set them apart, was the brighter color of his eyes, the darker tone of his skin, the slight stubble starting to grow on his face, and the fact that no one could ever find him without a skull cap on, or a pair of headphones around his neck, or without his Vans on.

He also was always the quiet one in the family, so whenever he answered the door, whoever knocked was left explaining why they were there without a greeting.

"H - hi Andrew," Lilly stuttered out. Miley rolled her eyes. Whenever Andrew answered the door, Lilly would go on 'he's such a dream boat' mode. Then when he was out of ear shot, she'd remind him of how much he and Oliver looked alike. That would usually set her straight. "Where's Oliver?"

"Upstairs," Andrew said, opening the door.

"Okay. Thanks," Lilly said, her voice still soft. Miley grabbed her wrist and began to drag her up the stairs.

"Looks like Oliver," she hummed, snapping Lilly back to her senses.

"Bleeeh," the blonde shook her head, sticking her tongue out, making gagging noises. "Well, how come he only says one-word long sentences? That makes me wonder if he's really related to Oliver and Mrs. Oken."

Miley rolled her eyes as they finally reached Oliver' room.

She knocked softly, and she heard a groan from the other side of the room.

"I'm trying to get some sleep, mom!" Miley heard his muffled groan.

Lilly got closer to the door, and leant forward.

"Sleep?! It's almost one in the afternoon!" Lilly exclaimed, and both heard the sheets rustle.

"Lilly?! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Coming to wake you up! We're coming in," Lilly said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay - wait - who's _we_?" Oliver asked.

"Duh. Miley," Miley spoke for herself.

"Wha -"

"We're coming in!"

Lilly swung the door open, to find Oliver staring at Miley, his mouth half open.

"Uhhh," he continued to say, his mouth half open.

The two looked at him oddly.

He caught this, his mouth flopping like a fish's fresh out of the water.

"H - hi," he said, his eyes not moving from Miley's.

She felt odd having him look at her in such an odd way. He looked pretty bad too. His hair was all messed up and shaggy, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Lilly, what's wrong with him…?" Miley whispered into her friend's ear.

"I don't know. He's only looking at you though - and he won't stop uhhh-ing," she said back.

"Lilly? C - can I talk to you alone?" he asked, still looking at Miley.

She felt a little hurt, as she looked back and forth between Lilly and Oliver - who were both looking at her. Lilly just shrugged, and Oliver continued to stare at her.

"Okaaay… leaving…" Miley said, feeling rejection once again.

She shut the door behind her and began pacing the hallway.

_'What could they possibly be talking about that I can't know about…? Are they… what, secretly going out? And why was Oliver gawking at me? I should listen in. No, no I shouldn't. That's wrong. I trust them. If they need to talk alone, then it's probably about something important. Then, what's so important that I, their best friend can't hear about? Ugh, I'm listening. No, that's so wrong - no, I'm listening.' _

Before she could argue with herself anymore, she pressed her ear to Oliver's bedroom door.

-----

-----

"So, what's going on? Why are you all cooped up in your room today, huh?" Lilly asked. She took the computer chair and rolled over to the side of Oliver's bed.

He leant back and looked at the ceiling.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night," he said, sighing.

"Okay, why did you have to send Miley out of the room?" she asked, rolling back and forth.

"Because. I can't … say it," he said, his voice quieting considerably.

"Huh? Why not? Did you guys argue or something while I wasn't around?" she asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"N - no, it's nothing like that. I have no reason to argue with her," he said, and a blush rose in his face.

"Then what - Oliver, do you _like _her?" Lilly's voice took a more sly turn, and Oliver looked at the blonde, then away.

"N - no. I don't think so - I mean, of course not. It's just - I felt like my heart was about to explode when she was in the room," he said.

"Mmhmm. Because you're nervous about her presence and you -"

"No! I - I don't know. All I know is, I started getting all sweaty, and my heart started beating faster - and it's not really the kinda feeling I get from just _seeing _a girl I like. I know I don't _like _Miley, but I don't know why I feel this way," he said.

"So, what are you saying? Miley makes you feel… sick?"

As Miley herself listened to the words escape Lilly's lips, she felt a little sick and unwanted herself.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but… yeah," he nodded, turning back to Lilly.

"What? Why? What'd she do?" she asked again.

"I don't know. I just - don't tell her, okay? I don't want her to think I don't want to see her. I just think I - I need some sleep," he said, rolling back over again. "I won't go out today. I feel weird."

"Yeah, well, you _are_ acting weird," Lilly nodded, standing up.

"My point exactly. I think I'll be better tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday. Saturday always makes me feel better," he said, grabbing a pillow from the side of his bed, and hugging it close.

"Okaaay. Yeah, seeya," Lilly said, turning to walk out the room.

Miley panicked, and ran to the other side of the hallway and leant against the wall, looking like she hadn't been doing anything prior to her leaving the room.

"Let's go. Little Ollie don't feel so good," Lilly said in a baby voice, as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeah. I'm sure," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, leading the way down the stairs and out the door.

"Nothing," Miley said, running to catch up to her.

"So, where are we going now?" the blonde asked, wanting to shy away from any subject related to Oliver.

"Uh, I don't -"

She was interrupted by the loud sound of a boy crashing into a stop sign on the opposite side of the street.

The boy stood up, as Miley and Lilly squinted at him, trying to scrutinize who he was. He quickly looked back, mostly at Miley.

"Is that… Josh?" the brunette said quite loudly.

"I… think so!" Lilly said. "Wave at him!"

Miley did so, still unsure of his identity.

The boy who was supposedly Josh did not wave back at Miley, but ran the other when he fully recognized her.

"Wow. You're totally boy repellant today…" Lilly laughed out jokingly, and Miley frowned.

She was about to retort, but nodded once the statement sunk in.

"Yeaah… I know…" she muttered to herself, reverting back to her gloomy state.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

For those of you who didn't pick it up, Oliver was the guy at the beginning of the chapter. Please review on your way out if you can. Thanks.


	4. Apologies and… Friends

Alright, here's a pretty long chapter, just to make up for the long hiatus that the fic was on.

Six reviews last chapter…? Wow. That's quite a drop from the eighteen I had in the first chapter. Well, I'm not using this as a threat or anything, but, if nobody's reading this anymore, I might have to stop it. I'm on a tight schedule as it is, and I don't really want to waste my time writing something nobody is bothering to notice anyways. So, the fate of the fic is pretty much in your hands. Just letting you guys know – I hope you understand.

Anyways, here is the next chapter… things start to get stranger and stranger for Miley.

Enjoy.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Not Exactly What I Wanted**_

_**Chapter 4: Apologies and… Friends**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

Saturday finally came around, and Miley was still sulky. Lilly attempted to cheer her up by making jokes about Oliver and sticking Jake's picture on a dartboard. The latter seemed the most effective.

"Miley, something is seriously wrong with you. I haven't seen you this sulky since – I haven't seen you this sulky and sour before!" Lilly exclaimed, and Miley merely rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm not. Let's see… well, there are seven days until Valentines Day, and no boy wants to come within a foot of me," she sighed. "Not even Oliver – and don't say dad and Jackson. They're blood. They don't count."

"Heh, no guy wants to come within half of a mile of you!" Lilly laughed. Miley gave her the dirtiest look she could muster up, and she could only laugh nervously. "Come on, cheer up. I'm sure Oliver is different today – and I don't know about Josh and Johnny. They were always a little scared of you," Lilly shrugged. Miley narrowed her eyes at her, once again. Lilly was left with another nervous smile. "I'm gonna get something to drink," she said, wanting to escape her best friend's frightening glare.

Lilly stood to get a soda from the fridge when she noticed the stack of mail on the granite countertop.

"Hey, Miles," she said, as she took a soda from the fridge and opened it. "Did you know that… you've got mail from Jake?"

"Excellent! Something else to stick on the dartboard," Miley said, some spark of motivation finally showing in her eyes.

"Here…" Lilly handed it over to Miley as she drank her soda. She made a move to rip the envelope, but Lilly stopped her. "Hey! Don't rip it! Aren't you the least bit curious about what's in there?"

She looked contemplative for a minute, until she shook her head, another evil grin appearing on her lips. Lilly looked at her with a 'be serious' face – the one Miley had always had to use on she and Oliver.

The brunette huffed out a frustrated sigh, pouting.

"Fine. I'll read it and _then_ I'll stick it on the dartboard. If it makes me more sulky and sour, you're just gonna have to blame yourself," Miley said, as she ripped the envelope open.

She found another one of Jake's letters – written out in his neat scrawl. Paper clipped to it was an autographed Polaroid of him looking at the camera with a serious, provocative look.

"Ugh," Miley grimaced, as she took the letter out. Lilly rolled her eyes and leant over to read with Miley.

She cleared her throat before she read.

"_Dear Miley_,

_Please forgive me for being so inconsiderate and dumping you by mail and posting it on my internet blog. _Wait -He put it on his _**blog**_?!" Miley exclaimed, her head jerking up from the letter. She turned to Lilly, the look of murder in her eyes.

"Keep reading…" Lilly urged her, with a calming pat on the back.

Miley grumbled something under her breath that was probably meant to insult the boy.

"_I'm so sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry. Please accept my apology (and this sizzling picture of me), or I'll never forgive myself. _

_I hope we can still be friends, _

_Jake Ryan." _

"So… he has a conscience!" Lilly said encouragingly.

"He is seriously – if he thinks I'll forgive him just because he sent me this apology letter – and his picture – which I will stick on the dartboard – he's wrong!" Miley exclaimed, throwing the whole package down on the coffee table.

"Well, I still think that's _kinda_ nice of him to have sent the letter," Lilly shrugged.

"Whose side are you _on_?" Miley asked.

"Yours of course – don't get me wrong, he's still a jerk, but –"

"But _nothing!"_ Miley stood up dramatically. "I –"

A loud knock was heard at the door. Miley spun to see who was there and found a smiling Johnny Collins waving at them through the glass.

"Ugh, no, not this _now_," Miley groaned, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"What? I thought you liked Johnny… or Josh?" Lilly asked, staring at the boy at the door, who now seemed to be whistling to himself, looking around the front porch and the sky.

"After that whole running away thing, I don't think I wanna be with any of these guys. Plus, I just remembered, Josh was the idiot who dumped me! Seriously – if they can't even stand to look at me," she ranted as she went to open the door. Before she could finish, she'd opened it to face her first crush from eighth grade. "Hi Johnny," she said in a monotone voice, trying to give a convincing smile.

He seemed to be convinced.

"Hey buddy!" he said, and she almost stepped back when she saw the eerie over-the-top smile on his face.

'_Buddy?!'_ she thought to herself. _'What the-?'_

"What brings you here?" she asked politely, despite that fact that she was a little scared.

"I just wanted to say," he sighed, "Sorry about the running thing yesterday. I was just so flustered when I saw you – I didn't know what to say or do. And I'd been thinking about you before that, and I just - "

"You had?" Miley asked, now a little interested. She looked back at Lilly who gave a wide smile and a thumbs up, then back at the boy before her.

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile. "All of a sudden for some reason. Anyways, anything I can do to make it up to you? How 'bout some ice cream?"

'_Ice cream? What am I, his little sister?'_ she thought to herself, but the next thing she knew, Lilly was slapping her shoulder.

"We'd love to!" Lilly said. "Lemme just get my sweater," she said, running to the couch.

"I was kinda just thinking me and Mile-"

"Keep yappin, and there'll be no more ice cream left!" Lilly said, shoving both out the door.

-----

-----

They'd been sitting at the table near Rico's and Lilly had happily emptied Johnny's wallet and got a triple scoop with the works. She concentrated on her ice cream as Miley and Johnny conversed. Or tried to. Every time silence came, Johnny tried another conversation starter. Miley found it odd, but cute that he kept on hopefully.

"How bout cars. You like cars?" he asked, his arms crossed as he looked at her, his head cocked to the side.

She would've said something about once owning a red Mustang – but that was connected to her 'Hannah Life'. Plus, if he asked what happened to it, she wouldn't have a back story. So she just nodded, trying to smile.

"Yeah." She didn't know what else to say. "My dad and my brother own cars," she tried. She felt stupid after saying that, but he laughed anyways.

"Wow. That's great," he said, all the while smiling giddily, slapping his knee, then settling back into his chair with his arms crossed.

'_This is a disaster!'_ Miley thought. She turned to look at Lilly, who was dogging down her ice cream happily. _'At least __**somebody's**__ having fun,'_ she thought with a sneer. The skater girl noticed, looked up at her best friend, and smiled, winking jokingly with her mouth open in a smile.

Miley snarled.

"Hey Mileeeey," came a voice from no where. She turned around to face the bottom of someone's shirt. This someone had been holding onto the back of her chair, leaning over her.

She looked up to find him beaming down at her.

"Hi Josh," she said, once again, in a monotone voice. In reply, he winked down at her.

"How's it going? Haven't seen you in a long time! Give Josh-mister some love!" he said, his arms opened wide.

Lilly looked at him, her mouth open, in surprise. Johnny was now looking at Josh through narrowed eyes, his arms crossed even tighter. Miley could only gape at him.

After her mind went blank, some words she hadn't meant to say were blurted.

"You dumped _me,_" was the only thing that came to mind – and the only thing she could say. She felt pretty silly after that.

"Aw, still mad about that? I'm sorry. I thought we could still be friends though," he said, his arms still spread.

"Uh – not really…" she muttered, not wanting to sound rude, but it was what she felt.

"Huh? Why not? That dating thing was over rated. Come on, be my friend – that was like, three years ago," he said, his arms falling to his sides.

"Exactly, three years ago. Josh, you're kind of creeping me out," she said, words she hadn't meant to say coming out of her mouth once again.

He frowned, and looked slightly reflective for a moment.

"I'm… sorry. I… don't know," he said, looking at her. "I just started thinking about it – about you – a while ago – I don't know why I even ran from you yesterday," he said, then shrugging. The overflowing confidence came back to his face and he was smiling once again. "Anyways, whaddaya say? Let bygones be bygones, eh?" he said, smiling.

Now she was even more creeped out.

"Look, man_, I'm_ her friend that's a guy, and we're trying to have ice cream and talk about cars. She already said _no_," Johnny said, sitting up in his chair a little, staring Josh down. Lilly just watched and continued to devour her ice cream in interest.

"No she didn't!" Josh said, his once happy – too happy – face now challenging.

"So?! It's called read between the lines _dude_!" Johnny said, standing up so quickly that the plastic chair he'd been sitting in fell backwards onto the ground. "Right Miley?" he asked, his face turning tender and pleasant – just as pleasant as it had been when he came to her doorstep.

She was a little too shocked about what was going on right now. She was sitting in between two boys – quite literally – that she had once liked, and both had refused to notice her before now. What was going on? It had been years since she last spoke with, or even saw for more than a moment, any of them. Now all of a sudden they wanted to be 'buddies' with her.

"I… don't know. What was the question again?" she asked, a little afraid of being stuck in between two angry looking boys that looked like they were trying to kill each other via staring contest.

"Hey, Miley!" came another familiar voice.

She looked at Lilly who was looking at where the voice came from.

Both Josh and Johnny's heads jerked up as they watched Oliver walking towards them. He stopped abruptly when he saw the look on everyone's face. Josh and Johnny looked like they were gonna kill someone. Lilly looked completely lost and confused. Miley looked horrified – but slightly relieved at his presence.

He had been wearing a bright smile – up until he was within close range of the group of people now staring at him.

"Hey… Lilly," he said, talking half of a step back, as he tried avoiding eye contact with the other two boys present.

Both Josh and Johnny turned to look back at each other, the same scowl on their faces. They then continued to argue about how Miley wanted one or the other to leave.

Oliver walked cautiously towards the table, keeping low, so that he was kneeling next to Miley's chair when he finally got close enough. He placed his hands on an arm of the chair and looked at Miley, a softer, less silly smile on his face.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked, and Miley sighed, and turned back to Josh and Johnny who were still in a heated argument about nothing in particular. Somewhere in the conversation, they heard Johnny say something like "Well, she likes me more because I have bigger hair!"

"I honestly don't know," she shrugged.

Lilly, who was now finished with her ice cream, stood up, holding the chair to herself as she moved to the other side of Oliver.

"It looks like they're arguing over you. I think it's kind of entertaining," Lilly laughed. "I swear, they're going to get into a slap fight anytime soon."

"Well, I think it's creepy. We could've avoided this if you hadn't encouraged Johnny to buy me ice cream!" she scolded in a harsh whisper, glancing back at the two who were still arguing to make sure they couldn't hear her.

"What? We were talking about _free_ ice cream – and I don't recall you disagreeing after Johnny said something about thinking about you before that!" Lilly shot back.

"Oh, shut up. I just want to get out of here," Miley said, now annoyed at her own weakness for cute boys.

"Um – wait. Before we go – I just wanna tell you. S –"

"No –" Miley clapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue to speak. "No, no, no. You weren't going to apologize to me, were you? And you're not going to tell me that you'd been thinking about me before this either!" she said, now commanding instead of asking.

He took her wrist and pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said not letting go. "Well – I was. I felt bad about yesterday. I didn't mean to leave you out," he said, and now Miley was probably creeped out at her most. Oliver had never been this way with her before, in all the years they'd known each other.

He was gazing into her eyes, and not letting go of her wrist. She almost wriggled free until she remembered that it was Oliver – he would probably be offended or something if she did.

Instead, she pried his hand away from her wrist with her free hand.

"Okay. This day has just reached its weirdest. Lilly, we're going home," Miley said looking up at her friend, who was still waiting on a slap fight between Johnny and Josh.

"Did I upset you? I'm so-"

"Shhh! No more apologizing," Miley scolded as she stood up.

Lilly frowned.

"Aw, do we have to leave now? They were just gonna start –"

"Lilly. Up. _Now,_" she demanded. Lilly stood up with a sneer, and Oliver did too.

"I didn't do anything to make you angry or something, did I? I'm so sorry –" he said, and she could only sigh in frustration.

"It's not you Oliver. It's this whole damn day – today and yesterday and the day before that," she said, as Lilly finally followed after.

"They're still at it," Lilly laughed.

"At what? Are they even talking about _me _anymore?" she asked.

"Kind of. Now they're arguing over who made you go away," Lilly replied, glancing back at the two, who were now staring down at Oliver's back. "I think they're going to go after Oliver next. You guys, I think we should run." 

"Oh my god, what has gotten into these guys?" Miley asked, baffled at everyone's odd behavior lately. The first thing that happened was everyone avoiding her yesterday. Now, all of a sudden, everyone was trying to get close to her. Nobody would leave her alone. Johnny wouldn't leave Miley's side on the way to the surf shop. And he called her _buddy_. Josh wasn't the least bit hesitant about standing very close to Miley – and he didn't' mind the excessive flirting that wasn't reciprocated either. What was weirder was, he wanted to be 'friends' with her. Then, Jake sent her some sincere apology letter asking to 'be friends'. Now, Oliver wouldn't stop apologizing for anything, and he was acting the exact opposite of how he'd been acting the day before; he was completely clinging to her as Johnny had been.

"Hey, Oken! Where are you taking Miley! We weren't done talking about cars!" Johnny hollered from the table. "_Oken!_"

"Keep walking…" Miley muttered.

"Is his shouting bothering you?" Oliver asked in an 'I can make it stop' voice. He had a dangerous look on his face the minute he said that.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanna get home now, okay?" Miley asked, and he nodded. "Not feeling too well – girl stuff. Talk to you later, bye!" she said, glancing back at the two boys with a wave of goodbye.

"Speaking of that," Lilly began, nudging Oliver's side. He turned his head to look at her. "How are you feeling? You were a little weird yesterday," she said, probably referring to their conversation – of which Miley wasn't _supposed_ to know about – the previous day.

Her ears perked up, and Oliver turned to look at her quickly, then back at Lilly.

"I feel… better," he nodded, smiling.

Lilly's eyebrows rose, and nodded.

"Oh? What… 'medicine'? Did you… take?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'medicine'? I wasn't really sick, remember?" he said, completely missing the point. 

Lilly sighed and smacked her forehead, and Oliver's mouth hung open, as he realized what he'd said.

"I mean –" he remembered Miley was right next to him "- none. I just felt better today, like I thought I would. It's weird though – I still couldn't stop thinking about –" he caught himself "- _things_."

Lilly looked at him through narrow eyes, trying do decipher what he meant. Then, her face twisted in realization, and she nodded, as an eyebrow rose.

"_Things,_ eh?" she smirked, and Oliver nodded worriedly, a slight blush appearing on his face. Miley stiffened, knowing everything they were talking about, much to her displeasure.

'_**Things **__means __**me **__doesn't it,' _she thought to herself, her creeped-out meter rising.

"I see…" Lilly muttered, she and Oliver never breaking eye contact.

"Like what?" Miley asked, wanting to clarify whether she was right or wrong.

"Oh, you know, Miley. Things," her best friend replied with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah. What she said," Oliver said, now avoiding eye contact with Miley. It looked more like he was looking at her cheek – or at her, just anywhere but her eyes.

"…mmhmm," she muttered in an 'okay, whatever' tone.

Oliver looked back at Lilly, and did only that. They were exchanging strange facial expressions of the 'why did you say that' nature.

'_Since when was __**I**__ apart of any of the 'things' Oliver thinks about?'_ she asked herself. Then again, she had more than that to worry about. There were two guys she once liked – from years ago – on her case about 'being great pals' with them, and her ex-boyfriend sending her sincere apology letters – as well as his own wanting to be 'great pals' with her.

She thought things couldn't get any weirder from there.

And boy was she wrong.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading, and leave a review on your way out if you can.


	5. Sickening Situations

Back after a lot of days. Sorry. Well, here is another chapter. I am no longer writing three-thousand word long chapters. Not with the amount of feedback I've been getting, but thanks to those who took the time to review. It is very much appreciated.

I just want everyone to know, I have every intention of finishing this fic – maybe before my other story_ 'Anything'_ which I will also finish – because the deadline was way overdue, and I need to get these ideas out on paper before they drive me nuts. So, don't stop reviewing thinking that this story is going to be incomplete, as well as a waste of time.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. I promise, as it gets closer to 'Valentine's Day', things will get wackier and a little more interesting. Things are a little slow for now, but things will pick up. __

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Not Exactly What I Wanted**_

_**Chapter 5: Sickening Situations **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

Miley paused for a moment before she walked out into the hallway.

She looked left and right before she proceeded to the nurse's office, which was a whole four more hallways to go.

On her toes, she walked cautiously, finding the empty hallways rather eerie.

Monday had finally come, after a long, long weekend. She'd had three boys at her mercy, doing all to and for her but kissing her feet. One of them happened to be Oliver, who'd gotten into the habit of holding hands with her – which she of course brushed away with a blush and an odd stare. Another was Johnny, who took it upon himself to bring baked goods over to her house, then invite himself in. There was also Josh, who brought his acoustic guitar out back to her patio, and serenaded her with acoustic guitar solos. She, of course, shut her windows in curtains, ignoring his admiring stares, as well as shabby angsty teen music. Jake had sent her more letters with more pictures of him in them, as well as words along the lines of the second letter he'd sent her. She thought she'd get a breather from him on Sunday, since there was supposed to be no mail – but some kid in a plaid shirt with braces and huge glasses delivered another letter, the number of pictures within the envelope doubled.

She sighed, not having slept a blink on Sunday night. Oliver called her at around eleven-thirty at night – he had her new cell phone number while Johnny and Josh didn't have access to it. He pushed her into talking all night, saying the sweetest – too sweet – things about her to her. At first it made her blush thinking that Oliver thought all those nice things about her – then after the list of 'five jillion things I love about my best-friend-forever Miley' hit fifty, she was just plain annoyed. She ended up falling asleep on her cell phone. Thankfully, when she woke up, Oliver had hung up.

She sighed once again, stopping before she turned the corner. She ducked in to check if the coast was clear, then continued to walk again. Luckily, she'd been able to avoid all three boys the whole day, and she wasn't about to break her streak of luck.

After checking, and making sure the hallways were empty before she walked them, Miley finally reached the nurse's office, relief washing over her. Who knows what other stalker-ish things those boys would've done if they'd seen her.

She walked past the Guidance secretary, and straight to the nurse's office, past the small rooms with the cots in them, covered by curtains that seemed to be closed.

At reaching the nurse, she paused for a moment, listening in. It seemed like she had another student present.

"… it's not flu season, it's not really allergy season, and yet I've called in to send two boys, in _your_ condition, home. Mr. Oken, please do tell me, what have you been eating? Did you eat something you shouldn't have? Been exposed to anything you're allergic to?" she heard the nurse, Mrs. Hepler, say in a genuinely concerned voice.

"N – no… not that I know of. I eat like I always eat… a lot," Oliver's voice came. It was quivery – the voice he always used when he was really sick.

Even though Miley was concerned, she couldn't risk being seen by him. He would either; one, pounce her with a hug, or attempt to hold hands (something she didn't want to do while he sounded like he was on the verge of puking), or, two, be mad at her for leaving him hanging last night.

She bit her lip and continued to listen, clutching the nurse's pass.

"I see. So, you're maintaining your normal eating habits." From the pause, Miley guessed that he'd nodded. "Okay, are you… maybe nervous about something? Sometimes these things come from the mind if it wasn't caused by food poisoning or something like that, if you can believe it."

"No, not nervous," he mumbled. "Just curious and concerned. One of my best friends was supposed to be at school today… I haven't seen her all day, and I'm a little worried, I guess…" he said, much quieter than before.

Miley knew in an instant that he was talking about her.

"May I use the bathroom, please?" she heard him say, in an about-to-gag voice.

"Sure, sure, right over there in the corner," Mrs. Hepler said. Miley heard him shuffle out of his seat, as well as the heavy closing and locking of the bathroom door.

She quickly wiped some make up off of her face, shook her hair up, and entered the office, hunched over, pretending to have serious cramps. She limped over to the desk, and put down the nurse's pass.

"H – hi Mrs. Hepler," Miley muttered, taking a seat. Once she did, she made a slight hissing sound.

"Miss Stewart, you look awful!" Mrs. Hepler said in a caring, maternal voice. "Wow, there really must be something going around."

"No Mrs. Hepler… just – ahhh…" she doubled over, her feet scraping the floor as she brought her knees closer to her face, "… cramps…"

"Here's some Advil. Just take one and lie down in an empty cot for twenty minutes. If your cramps are still bad, I'll send you home," the nurse nodded, looking at her with concern.

Miley gave a slight smile, took it, keeping it under her tongue, as she drank down some water from the water dispenser.

'_I should definitely win a Teeny Award for this one…'_ she thought to herself, containing her smile as she limped out of the office.

She heard the door to the bathroom in the office click, as she was few feet away from the door.

'_Limp faster!' _she thought to herself.

She succeeded, and threw herself into the tiny room, closing the curtain, sitting on the cot at the very back of the room.

"Too close…" she breathed out quietly, after spitting the Advil out into the trash can in the corner.

She put her books and her purse beside her cot, and lay down, settling herself in a comfortable position.

She had twenty whole minutes to herself, just lying down and staring up at the ceiling. The dim, cool environment was making her comfortable and sleepy. Regardless, she knew she wouldn't find any sleep. There was too much going on in her mind.

The strange occurrences over the past few days played over in her head, as she closed her eyes.

Johnny, Josh and Oliver were following her around like loyal golden retrievers. All did anything for her, and all vied for some form of affection from her. Oliver dared to hold hands with her, Johnny baked for her, Josh serenaded her, and even Jake was sending thoughtful letters and Hallmark cards saying 'thinking of you…'.

The only question left to ask was _why?_ Why did everyone seem so attached to her now? Why did all these boys who couldn't care less about before her suddenly crave her attention?

She shut her eyes tighter, and took in a deeper breath. So much was going on, and it was all too confusing and strange.

At least she'd be free from all of these crazy boys for today.

Her mind drifted from them as she thought of going home. Maybe she'd take a bubble bath, or use the foot spa for once. Maybe she'd watch three romance-comedy movies alone, and pig out on pizza and popcorn. Of course 'daddy' would leave her alone and spoil her with hot meals and favors after picking her up – he was never one to interfere with 'girl problems' in that respect.

All she knew was, she wanted to be as far away from boys and boy problems as possible for today.

Her head turned a little, as she examined the wall next to her. It had their school logo painted on it, as well as a food pyramid poster on the wall. Another empty cot was in the corner, against that wall.

She then turned her head back to the ceiling, as she closed her eyes, trying not to think at all. She'd already burned a good ten minutes trying to think things over. Miley had finally cleared her mind, calm washing through her, any noise a faint murmur in the background.

… until …

"I'll make a call to your parents, Oliver. Just take a rest in the empty cot across the hall."

"That one?"

"Yes, that one."

"It looks like someone else is already using it."

"It's fine, she's probably already half asleep. There's another cot in the room too."

"Okay…"

Slight panic washed over her, as she froze.

She was trapped.

Oliver would see her.

She didn't know why that had become such a bad thing, but it was.

He'd be all over her.

The boy problems and headaches would arise.

Bye-bye worry-free, boy-free day. Hello –

The curtain opened, and Miley's head titled up, the bright light from the office blinding her, since the room had been very dim. There stood Oliver, looking extremely pale and sick, holding a hand to his stomach, the other holding the curtain open.

His expression went from sad and pale, to slightly happy and pale. His face perked up a little.

"Miley!" he exclaimed in his quiver voice happily.

She smiled back shakily.

'_Oh God…'_ she thought to herself, letting her head fall back onto the cot.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

You know the drill.


	6. Fake Cramps Hurt

Allow me to cut to the chase – this fic has a long way to go, so I'll try updating as often as I can, considering I have most of it written out. Updates won't be as far apart as they were for _Anything_, given that I don't decide to change the direction of this fic.

So, here's chapter six. Lemme just say… there's lotsa shouting in this chapter.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Not Exactly What I Wanted**_

_**Chapter 6: Fake Cramps Hurt**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

'_Why me, oh God, why me?'_ Miley thought to herself as she heard Oliver part the curtain a little more so he could fit through.

At least being with him wouldn't be so bad. Him alone. At least she didn't have Mr. Sing-along-Josh with her as well as Mr. Easy-bake-Johnny.

She could fend off Oliver a little.

"Cramps…" she murmured, rubbing her hand against her abdomen as she squinted. She seemed unnaturally good at faking pain.

This wasn't the first time she'd used the trick on Oliver. Back then, he'd blush a little, then step back, and say "Berightback", then go send Lilly to help her.

She prayed he'd call for the nurse, just like good 'ole Oliver would have.

Instead, he gasped, looking healthier every minute he stood there with her in that small, rectangular room.

"Oh, Miley. That must be awful. I can't imagine what women would have to go through – what with bleeding and such every month… and then the burden of carrying a child for nine whole months when they wanna have kids and – Oh, I hate seeing you like this," he said passionately, stepping closer to the bed.

Her heart rate accelerated, and she panicked, sitting up a little, moving against the wall, her eyes widening at his bluntness.

"Oh – it's – it's really not that bad. Um, Oliver, why don't you go call the nurse?" she asked, now sitting completely up against the wall.

Her best guy friend was still considerably far from her, at the foot of the cot. Considering that his hand had been extended out to her, that was close enough.

Miley looked up at the boy's face. He seemed concerned, but completely oblivious as to how she reacted to him when he was this way.

"But, _Miley_ –" he seemed to love to say her name lately. Now he said it with such emotion and insistence that it made her wince to hear Oliver's voice match up with calling her like that.

"Miley…?" she heard two male voices groan simultaneously through what seemed to be the paper thin walls of the school.

'_Oh God… please don't let it be –'  
_

She heard a lot of shuffling within the next few moments – a lot of banging and "I HEARD HER FIRST!" through the walls.

She smacked her forehead with her hand, only to receive a more concerned look from Oliver.

"Miley, are you –?"

Oliver didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was pulled back by a pale Johnny Collins, who seemed to be smiling very widely. In contrast with Oliver, he looked very sickly. And, so the party could really start, in followed Josh, who was panting, and rubbing his arm, looking just as sick as Johnny.

"Miley! I knew you'd come," Johnny said, flashing a bright, slightly suggestive, smile at her. Her eye twitched.

"Um –"

"_YOU'RE UNDESERVING_!" Josh exclaimed. "You don't deserve to be with Miley, you roughneck, who punches peoples' arms! She needs someone gentle. Someone who can serenade her –"

"Shut your face, or I'll shove your guitar up your –!"

"_BOYS!" _Mrs. Hepler intruded, finally. She violently swung the curtain open, looking quite snappy, glaring at both Johnny and Josh.

'_Oh God almighty in heaven, thank you for creating Mrs. Hepler,'_ Miley thought. She could've sworn she saw a heavenly light flash upon the nurse… who was still glaring daggers at the boys… who were glaring daggers at each other.

"First of all, you shouldn't be here! Miss Stewart and Mr. Oken need their rest. Second of all, both you need your rest, so I suggest you head back to where I placed you, before I write you both up!" the nurse exclaimed, wagging her finger accusingly at the two.

They still maintained their hardened faces.

Miley's eyes shifted to Oliver, who was already asleep on his cot. He may have changed personality wise, but his habits hadn't at all.

"Why should Oken get to stay here with Miley, while I can't?" Josh spat.

"What he said!" Johnny said, crossing his arms.

Mrs. Hepler's face reddened with anger, and Miley almost cried tears of joy. The intense moment was accompanied by background music supplied by Oliver's rhythmic snoring and breathing.

"Your personal problems aren't mine, but your health problems are. So, please, go –"

"Well, that's not fair. I'm staying here," Josh stomped his foot.

"I was here first, so I think it should just be me and Miley –"

"_SILENCE_!"

Mrs. Hepler's voice bounced off of the walls, her face redder than ever, teeth grit together. Even with the deafening sound of her voice, Oliver remained asleep.

"Go back to where I placed you. Since you both have miraculously gotten better, I'm writing you both up. See how you'll enjoy three hours of detention after school," the nurse said, her eyes still narrowed as she turned to leave, right at her office across the hall.

Johnny turned to Josh with a sneer.

"This is all your –"

"Uh, you guys," Miley interrupted.

Both turned to her, hostile looks replaced with looks of concern.

"Uh – yeah, uh, you guys," she repeated, in a sickly voice. "Maybe you should listen, so you don't get in anymore trouble."

Her mouth clamped shut when she saw the expressions that formed on their faces. Once again, both were eerily happy.

"Miley… I'm…" Johnny stepped closer to her, "flattered. Your concern deeply touches me," he beamed, looking directly into her eyes as he took her hand. All she could do was stare back dumbly, a little afraid, yet stunned by his good looks. "I honestly do not know if I could ever go on without you, looking after me like –"

"Man, back off. You're making her uncomfortable. As far as I'm concerned, her worries lie with me. Can't you see it in her eyes, Johnny-boy? You're a bug on the windshield of her life!" Josh exclaimed, stepping closer to the boy, who was dangerously close to Miley.

She remembered the saying quite clearly, back from when she actually liked Johnny… which was quite literally, years ago.

Miley hastily snapped back to reality, and noticed her hand was no longer in Johnny's, and both boys continued to insult each other.

"Oh my God, make it stop…" she murmured, holding her hands to her head. Now she could say she was really getting sick – sick of these boys that were after her. Sick of the shouting and talking about who had bigger hair and the reasons why Miley liked each better. The only boy who wasn't talking was Oliver, for which she was grateful. He remained asleep through everything, and she was pleased about this, knowing that he could talk up a storm had he been awake.

And as for Jake… had he been there, he would've also joined in the fray, but deem himself winner immediately because he was famous.

For the first time, either seemed to notice her quiet murmuring, and she was relieved that they'd continued to keep themselves busy with arguing rather than kissing her feet. 

It was then she saw a halo around Mrs. Hepler's head, as she entered, red in the face, once again.

"Come with me, _now,_" the nurse demanded strictly, grabbing hold of both boys' ears.

They both groaned in pain as they were dragged out of the small room by the hefty nurse.

The girl kept it a mental note to thank the nurse in some way later.

Looking to her left, she saw Oliver, who remained fast asleep, unmoving.

Sighing in relief, she finally laid back down.

'_Maybe I can finally go home,' _Miley thought, staring up at the ceiling.

After few moments of cherished silence, the nurse finally made her way back to the room.

"I'm so sorry about that, Miley dear," she said, seeming to have calmed down, still pink in the face.

"_DON'T EAT THE PUDDING!"_ Oliver exclaimed, sitting up on the cot.

He looked around to see Miley and the nurse staring at him quizzically.

"Sorry," he muttered, attempting to hold Miley's gaze for more than a few moments.

She quickly looked away, still seeing him in the corner of her eye, wearing her down with his longing gaze. She remained stiff, looking at the nurse.

"There's nobody answering any of the numbers on your card. Are you feeling well enough to stay until the bus can take you home?" the woman asked, and Oliver sat straighter.

"Mrs. Hepler, I can drive her home," he said almost eagerly, looking back at Miley for a moment, then back at the nurse.

'_**NO!**__'_ she bit her tongue. Instead, she gave a strained smile. Never before had she wanted to be distanced from Oliver so much. He was suffocating her. No more was he the goofy old donut who couldn't care less. Normally, she'd nod to the idea of Oliver bringing her home, but in his state of mind… who knew what he had in mind?

The nurse examined Miley's expression. They made brief eye contact, which was enough to tell the woman that the girl was very uncertain.

"Miley? Would you be alright with that?" Mrs. Hepler asked, looking at her intently through her glasses, wishing for her to speak the truth.

The quickly looked at Oliver, who looked anxious, and then sighed. Her teeth were barred in an obviously forced smile – much to Oliver's obliviousness.

"Yes, that would be… great," Miley nodded and continued to smile.

The nurse sighed.

"Alright. Considering you were the most well behaved male in the room today, Oliver, I suppose I could let you off for the rest of the day."

Oliver smiled, looking over at Miley again.

Her eye twitched, and she continued to grimace.

She wondered why she even agreed in the first place.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

What a lovely temperamental nurse! 

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, blah blah blah, please leave a review on your way out if you can.


End file.
